


Just Hold Me?

by Tgaret990



Series: The One-Winged Cowboys Diaries [13]
Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: And he's not letting Kenny grieve alone, Being there for your significant other and sharing in their pain, But Adam is the best boyfriend, Crying, Cuddling, Happy ending though?, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV Second Person, Projecting your feels onto Kenny because that's what I do best apparently haha, Sad, Sobbing, That is me right now, Then POV Third Person, Too many feels, When you just miss that someone who you didn't know well but they left an impact on you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25585813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tgaret990/pseuds/Tgaret990
Summary: Kenny has a really rough night, and Adam is there to comfort him.
Relationships: Kenny Omega/Adam Page
Series: The One-Winged Cowboys Diaries [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761574
Comments: 9
Kudos: 22





	Just Hold Me?

Just Hold Me?

A/N: I’m having a rough time at midnight-ish. So I wrote a sad, feelsy thing. Can be read as a stand alone that is separate from the series.

  
  


Sometimes it just hits out of nowhere. The pain. The heartbreak. The fond memories that make you long to go back, to relive those moments just to get a little more time with that person you lost. The person that made you noticeably feel, for the first time in a long time, or really ever, that you belonged. That you were wanted. That you were appreciated. That you were seen, and that all the hard work you put in wasn’t for nothing, even if you didn’t have much to show for it. That person who, although you didn’t know them as well as you would have liked, and they you, meant a lot to you, inspired you, was someone you couldn’t imagine living in a world without. And they could say the same right back.

Tonight was just one of those nights.

That heartbreak you thought you’d gotten over after paying respects and saying goodbye suddenly reared its head at you, and it made you feel like the weight of the world was caving your chest in. Sobs rack your body, but you make them as quiet as possible so no one knows you’re crying. And it hurts even more, to not be able to fully express your pain because you don’t want to let other people know. You don’t want to burden them with your pain. You don’t want them to worry. You don’t want to drag them down with you. You wished there was some other way to express your pain than breaking down and wanting it all to go away, than feeling like the world was crumbling around you and your hurt was eating you alive from the inside out.

You find a corner of an empty room where you can just be by yourself to just **_be_ ** and **_grieve._ **

That’s when a sob slips past you, echoing sharply and loudly throughout the room, and you choke down the next one as tears continue to stream down your face. Some fall down onto your shirt, softly hitting the material and leaving small wet marks. Others roll down your cheeks, and you continuously and futily wipe them away, knowing that more will replace them soon. Others cling to your eyelashes, hanging beautifully and precariously, as if clinging to you in comfort despite being a sign of your pain. The remaining few obscure your vision, waiting to fall.

It’s suffocating. It’s soul crushing. It’s something that you can’t stop no matter how hard you try.

So you just feel.

You draw into yourself and turn away from the rest of the world, closing your eyes and hoping it all passes soon, knowing you’ll feel even more empty when it’s over because at least your feelings are currently occupying that hole in your heart. But what would occupy it after?

You can’t even bring yourself to tug harshly on your hair, or dig your nails into the palms of your hand, the little things that bring enough harmless pain to distract you from your thoughts for a little while. Because it’s not enough. And you didn’t want to do anything drastic, wouldn’t dream of it. You just wanted a distraction. You just wanted to feel **_anything_ ** but all of the things you were feeling right now.

That was how Kenny found himself at a little past midnight, curled up in a ball on his living room couch, cushion tear soaked underneath his head, a spare blanket wrapped tightly around him, eyes rimmed red from crying, hair a tangled, unruly mess, facing away from the rest of the room. As soon as he thought it all had passed he felt another devastating wave of sadness hit him, not quite as bad as the last, but still awful. The tears fell anew. Again.

“I miss you so much,” he whispered into the air brokenly, barely audible, letting out a quiet sob.

It wasn’t long before he felt a pair of arms pull him into a gentle and soft embrace, pulling him against his chest. Kenny hugged the blanket tightly around himself, sniffling and quickly wiping his nose on his shirt. He let out a shaky breath, melting at the touch.

“You okay, babe?” Adam asked, sounding on the verge of tears himself. And he was, seeing the state Kenny was in. Kenny let out a painfully loud sob in response, turning and burying his face in Adam’s chest for a few moments. Adam held him tight, lightly stroking his hair and rubbing his back, sniffling and clearing his throat when he felt his own eyes well up with tears.

“Just hold me?” Kenny asked, looking up, voice pitifully quiet. Adam nodded, hastily blinking away a tear that managed to escape. Their eyes met for a moment, and Kenny smiled apologetically at him, gaze briefly flickering to the lone tear sliding down his cheek. “I’m sorry,” he told him quietly. _I didn’t want to make you sad. I didn’t want you to see me like this. I didn’t want you to feel any of the pain I was feeling. Please forgive me._ Adam shushed him gently.

“Don’t. Let me feel. Let me feel what you’re feeling… So you don’t have to feel alone.” Kenny let out another sob at that, pressing a wet, lingering kiss to Adam’s collarbone in thanks, right above his shirt so that he could feel it directly. He hid his face again, slowly freeing his arms from the blanket to return Adam’s embrace.

Adam plopped a lingering kiss in his hair, willing Kenny’s pain to disperse, if not to disappear then to be shared to him. His throat became tight, eyes stinging as another tear fell. He continued to hold Kenny.

Kenny placed his head right above Adam’s heart, hearing and feeling its strong, steady rhythm. A sign of life. A sign of love. A sign of the love of his life being there when he needed someone most.

In their embrace was comfort. Love. Unity. Pain and sadness. Healing and light. Hope.

Kenny carefully unraveled the blanket he was cocooned in, arranging it to cover both Adam and himself. Adam nuzzled his face into Kenny’s hair in thanks, drawing a small smile out of him.

They both fell asleep in each other’s arms, and upon waking the next morning shared the most loving and joyful of smiles, the sunrise lighting up their eyes, their hair, their spirits.

All was well.

  
  


Closing A/N: Everything not including Kenny and Adam is me. *laughs sadly* I’ll get more fics out for the pairing soon, I promise! Just… Needed this out of my system.


End file.
